


The Joys, I Know

by Angel110



Series: The Joys [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, wolf - Freeform, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being only barely 18 years of age, Kyungsoo is pregnant with a set of twins. Shortly after he left his mother's warm nest, the caramel wolf moved together with his mate, Chanyeol and the day of the birth of their adorable twins came fast.<br/>But the twins are not like what they are seen by their parents. A lot of trouble comes with them and especially for one pup who suffers a lot from it. See yourself and tell us... Would you be able to tell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys, I Know

"My baby is having his babies! Don't worry, honey, umma is here with you. Take deep breaths, okay?" Tao came rushed into his son's house with an amused Sehun in tow. Kyungsoo was lying on the floor in the bathroom and panting heavily, his fur was drenched in sweat and Chanyeol was stroking him gently to try and distract him from the pain. The over worried mother sat next to his son and took the other's paw in his hands, looking into his eyes. 

Sehun looked a bit uncomfortable seeing his son in this state and cleared his throat. "I don't think that's something a father should watch. You can do it, baby boy. Appa believes in you. Call me when my cute grandchildren are born. Take good care of him, Chanyeol." The tall male kissed his son's head, receiving a whine but understanding nod and lick, before leaving the bathroom and wandering around the house of his son and son-in-law.

The lovely giant obviously seemed to have a hard time with this situation, sweat was pearling on his forehead and he was just sitting there and caressing his mate. Tao looked at him and gave him a motherly smile. "He will be okay. Stand up and walk around a bit, I will take care of him."

"O-okay." Chanyeol nodded and stood up to just walk up and down the bathroom, worriedly looking at his mate and constantly mumbling something into his nonexistent beard. Tao turned to Kyungsoo again and held his paw in both his hands. His son was still panting and whimpering in pain and seemed to want it to be over with it finally. 

"I know it hurts but trust me, it will be worth it once the two little cuties are out." Tao pecked his son's head, Chanyeol's constant mumbling was a little disturbing and the caramel brown wolf barked loudly once before the giant mumbled something to his mate and left the room. Kyungsoo rested his head in his mother's lap and whined softly, nuzzling him.

The older stroked his son's head and looked into his eyes. "Now push, baby.Take deep breaths and push."

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was waiting together with Sehun in the living room, where he was still pacing up and down the room while the older male kept telling him to calm down. "It will be over in a bit and Kyungsoo will be fine. He is a strong boy. This all wouldn't have happened if you had kept your little friend in your pants when my son was in heat."

Yes, Sehun was still mad at Chanyeol for impregnating his baby boy and pretented to like him in front of Kyungsoo. Actually he didn't like Chanyeol exactly for this reason and took every chance to show it to the tall boy ever since he moved in with his son. Chanyeol lowered his head liked a kicked puppy and mumbled an apology.

"Apologies don't make anything different. You-" Sehun was interrupted by the sweet voice of his mate who entered the liviing room with Kyungsoo in his arms who carried the newborn pups in his snout. Tao may be an omega but he was pretty strong actually.

"Sehunnie~ Say hello to our grandchildren. Chanyeollie, you can be a proud father now." Tao smiled brightly, he was just as happy as his son who was about to fall asleep from exhaustion as his mother set him back onto the floor. He licked his pups clean and his father and his mate squatted down next to him. Sehun cooed softly and pulled his mate down to him to wrap his arm around the omega.

"They are so adorable, just like ours when they were tiny." That earned the proud father and grandfather a glare from his son and a chuckle from his mate.

Chanyeol lifted up the slightly fluffier pup, smiling brightly as it let out little squeaks and wiggled in his hands. Being ever so careful as to not hurt the fragile being, he lifted it into his clear view, above his face, to marvle at the little creature. He noted how the pups eyes look just like it's mother's and cooed as it wriggled it's little body around. "You are so beautiful~ and pure and-" His cooing was cut short by the sudden feel of a warm liquid dripping through his fingers onto his cheeks.

The whole room went silent, staring at what was happening before Sehun let out a loud snort. "You just got weed on by your pup!" No matter how hard he tried, Chanyeol couldn't help but shake lightly at the still warm liquid rolling down his face, making him feel a bit queasy. Handing the pup back to Tao, He dashed out of the door and to the bathroom to wash it off, only making Sehun laugh even more at the black and white wolf's reaction, startling the other pup until it's light whimpers turned into wails, calling out for it's mother's protection which Kyungsoo happily gave it.

After the pup had calmed down a bit, Kyungsoo turned to his father, the white alpha and glared at him, bringing his tone down into an ice cold one that even made his mother freeze. "Appa, I will bite you if you ever make my baby cry again..."

"I didn't do anything." Sehun puffed his cheeks and walked over to hug his mate close. Now, he was the bad guy. But it was probably the hormones. "What did I do, love?"

Tao shrugged and nuzzled Sehun as he looked back at the pup with twinkling eyes and a pout on his lips while stroking it gently as it calmed down. "Soo honey, do you two have names for these two cuties yet? You made such a big secret out of them. Now you can tell us."

"The little guy you are holding will be YiShu and this little guy here will be ZiAn. It was difficult to choose but we finally settled for these two Chinese names." Kyungsoo smiled but this smile faded as YiShu started to cry too because his brother was still whimpering. 

"Shh, umma is here. Your brother is better too, look. Umma, calm YiShu down, please." Kyungsoo looked at his mother who rocked the little pup gently to calm it down as Chanyeol came back from the bathroom and tried to process what had happened while he wasn't here. 

Tao smiled at the giant and handed him his cryiing son. "Now you can prove your father abilities, Chanyeol-ah."

But Chanyeol just made YiShu cry harder and handed him to his mate who tried his best to calm his pups down.

As Soo managed to sooth the pups into a gentle slumber, all of his efforts were in vain because of the 4 people that burst through the door, yelling things like "Are we late?" and the very stupid question that made the hormonal Soo scoff, "Did they say Uncle yet?"

The low growl that escaped the recent mother's lips was enough to shut them all up, only for them to hear the puppies crying and whining for their mother, scared from the sudden noice of their uncles. 

"Soo, You are meant to make sure they don't cry, not make them cry." Jongin smirked as he lent into Luhan's side, only to flinch as the Caramel wolf lept into the air and growled fierely at his brother who had already hidden behind his parents the moment he saw Soo's snout twitch.

The babies cries grew louder and louder and no matter how much Yifan and Xiumin tried, they couldn't get them to stop. Yifan had gone for the approach of lightly tossing the slightly mischievious looking pup in the air repeatedly while Xiumin had gone for the simple peek-a-boo approach on the fluffy pup, hiding his face and popping out again to try and make him laugh but all Soo could see was the Black alpha tossing his poor wailing pup in the air.

 

Yifan and Xiumin looked up at their younger brother with slight whimpers as they were made to sit on their knees with their arms in the air as punishment for nearly giving his baby a heart attack, ignoring Xiumin's desperate pleas that he wasn't a part of it. Walking in casually a smartly dressed Suho made his appearence soon to be followed by a very sleepy looking Yixing who barely stumbled through the door before collapsing into his mate's back.

"Hey, hey, love. Careful, you should have stayed home and rested." Suho turned around and wrapped his arm gently around Yixing's waist as they stepped close to Kyungsoo and the pups. He lifted his brow as he glanced at Yifan and Xiumin before looking at Kyungsoo. "What's wrong with them?"

"But I want to see my nehews," Yixing whined and crouched down next to his brother to look at the tiny pups with a smile as bright as the sun. "They are so cute, can I hold them?"

"No." It came from his parents and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. They didn't want to say they didn't trust Yixing but the cute male was very clumsy, especially when he was as sleepy as this. They didn't want to risk another almost-heart attack of one of the pups just like Yifan had almost given one of them. Yixing looked up in confusion and blinked as Suho sat next to him and smiled at him. 

"They were just born, honey. They need to be close to their parents the most for a while. The big world is still scary to them and too many people can scare them too. I promise, we will try having our own babies soon." He gave Yixing a tender kiss on his pouty lips and stroked his hair gently. 

A clap of hands caught everyone's attention as they turned to Sehun. "I would suggest, we all give the four of them some privacy now. I will call Jongin to visit tomorrow. The pups need rest, as well as Soo and Chanyeol. And Xing baby, you should get some sleep. I don't want to know what you did all night, I think, but I hope it was nothing irresponsible, young man."

"Neh, appa." Yixing mumbled as Suho helped him up again and they gave everyone a hug. He had disappointed his father a lot lately because of his clumsiness. "We will come for a visit soon again."

The others did the same and finally the couple were alone with their twins. It had been a huge mess with so many people and it was a lot for the pups at once. They were very exhausted and now sleeping peacefully with their parents lovingly curled around them. "Do you think we will be good parents? Umma told me a lot but I don't know if I can remember all of it."

"Of course, love. Don't freak yourself out, we can do this." Chanyeol licked his cheek gently and looked down at their sleeping treasures.

 

~~

 

YiShu was cuddling with the giant plushie he got from his grandma and snuggling into the bright yellow giraffe. ZiAn was trying to get his attention and nudging him and nipping at his ears, making the younger pup whine softly. He just wanted to cuddle with his giraffe and not be bothered by his older brother. The younger pup usually was the quieter one but this time his brother was really annoying him and hurting him too.

He barked and growled softly with his high pitch and wiggled his butt before jumping onto his brother with his small frame, making ZiAn yelp and whine under his weight until the bigger pup started to wail loud. YiShu growled softly at him as a warning and stepped off him to go back to his giraffe plushie. He wasn't taking everything his brother did with him any longer only because he was younger and smaller.

"What's going on in here?" Chanyeol entered the master bedroom in which the pups were actually supposed to be napping while the couple was having peaceful and precious time for them two. He instantly picked ZiAn up and cradled him against his chest, trying to calm him down. "What's wrong, Zizi? Did you get hurt? Park YiShu, what did you do this time? Didn't I tell you to be a good boy for once?"

YiShu whined and flattened his ears, he didn't start it. He then huffed and turned his butt to his father, who was favoring his brother anyways. "Maybe you will finally learn it if I take your giraffe away, young man."

The younger pup turned to face his father again and showed his bare gums with a slight growl. There was no way, he would give his giraffe away. "What's wrong, Yeollie?"

Kyungsoo joined the three of them and scooped YiShu up into his arms, they pup instantly cuddling close to his mother. "Why are you shouting at ShuShu like this? Whatever happened, I am sure Shu didn't mean it and Zi doesn't seem as innocent either. They are boys and boys quarral a lot. My umma told us lots of stories, we weren't as innocent either when we were little and I am sure, neither were you, love."

Chanyeol sighed and nodded before kissing YiShu's head while rocking the older pup. "Appa is sorry, baby boy. But next time, don't be so mean to your brother."

"Now, you two will take your nap and then you will get your milk." Kyungsoo set the younger pup on their bed and Chanyeol did the same with ZiAn before they left again, hoping the twins will really sleep now.

 

~~

 

On a warm Saturday afternoon the door bell rang while two hyper pups were freaking their mother out. "Chanyeollie, please go answer the door. I am trying to get the pups to eat."

ZiAn and YiShu didn't find the food very interesting right now. Instead they were fighting with each other and rolling around on the carpeted floor, nipping their ears and tails whenever thay could reach either of them. Kyungsoo was trying unsuccessfully to make the six-months-old twins eat their meat he had cut so lovingly into very small pieces for them. "ZiAn, YiShu, stop fighting and come eat or umma will get angry,"

"Neh, love. I'm going." Chanyeol called from the bathroom, having taken a shower and now walking to the bathrobe after quickly putting on his clothes. He opened the door and wanted to say something but the two males standing in the doorway signaled him otherwise and stepped in. The giant male gasped at one particular detail of one of the males and looked at them questioningly. 

"ZiAn, be careful with your brother. Chanyeollie, who is it at the door?" Kyungsoo called. The cute male with big eyes finally had enough of the quarrals of his twins and shifted to his wolf, glaring at the two fluffy pups and finally making them quiet down. But then they started to bark loudly and ran below his belly. Kyungsoo blinked and looked down under his belly, only to stumble and fall onto his butt as he saw the visitors.

"Hey little brother. Long time now see. How are you doing? I see the twins are being a handful." YiFan chuckled as he patted his brother and Kyungsoo wondered since when his older brother had become so chatful. He huffed at the pats and glanced at Xiumin, only to stare at his big belly. He shifted back to human and blinked staring from Yifan to Xiumin and back. 

The twins were barking and jumping at their uncles, especially Xiumin, and Chanyeol just chuckled softly. "Are you- But how? Since when? How?"

"Yes, I am pregnant. 6th month already, we didn't want to tell you until we were really sure that it worked." Xiumin explained with a bright smile and laced his fingers with Yifan, looking at him lovingly while resting the other hand on his protruding belly. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were still confused and just stared at the couple, the giant holding ZiAn and the big-eyed male holding YiShu and trying to calm them down as they seemed to notice the presence of the unborn pups.

"We traveled from one place to another to try and find a way to have our own family. Of course adoption would have been a possibility as well but I wanted our children to be Minseok's and my flesh and blood." Yifan explained but Kyungsoo was too impatient and very curious how his brother had managed to impregnate the other alpha. Well, not in detail, that would be gross.

"Now, get to the point, FanFan." He puffed his cheeks and set YiShu down again because the pup didn't stop struggling. Xiumin carefully sat on the floor and picked his nephew up, kissing his nose. Chanyeol did the same with ZiAn before he would start crying because he wasn't allowed to cuddle with his aunty.

"Yeah, yeah," Yifan chuckled. "We found a wizard that sold us a potion for fertility. We were sceptical at first bit Xiumin convinced me, so we tried. We were so excited and nervous but Xiu got into heat and one month later he started to have similar symptoms like you when you were pregnant with the twins. We took a test and it really worked and in three month our pups will be born!"

Yifan was bursting with pride as to be seen and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were very happy for them two and hugged the blonde giant close as they heard giggles behind them. "Yah, that tickles, you two. Be careful of your cousins."

The three adults looked down behind them to see Xiumin lay on the floor, his sweater pulled up and the twins squeaking and wagging their tails while eagerly licking their aunty's belly.

"ZiAn, YiShu, careful with your aunty." Kyungsoo chuckled softly and sqautted down in front of them. "I just wanted to get them to eat but they don't want to. Usually, they eat like there is no tomorrow."

 

~~

 

Kyungsoo sighed softly as he laid next to his mate on the bed and snuggled up to him. He had just managed to put the five-year-old twins to sleep and wanted to spend some quiet time with Chanyeol for once. "I love them so much but I am happy when they are sleeping and quiet for once. Being a parent can be really exhausting. I don't wanna know what I and my brothers were like when we were little." He chuckled.

"It will be worth it when they are grown up and starting their own life and then we will miss those times." Chanyeol smiled and stole a kiss from his mate, pulling him close and on top of him, earning a soft squeak from the wide-eyed boy. 

Kyungsoo gently stroked Chanyeol's chest and kissed his lips again. "I know. But Minseokkie and Fannie have little angels. They are so quiet and well mannered even at their young age. Are we doing something wrong?"

The tall male shook his head and rested his hands on Kyungsoo's butt, groping it gently. "We are doing nothing wrong, love. They are just a little more active than YiFan's pups. Now, don't break your pretty head over something like this and let's make love."

"Tsk, are you never tired? If you get me pregnant again I will kill you, my handsome giant." Kyungsoo grinned and kissed Chanyeol deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you liked it^^


End file.
